


The Bento

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Mizuki has plans, and Ryo has no idea what’s going on.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Kudos: 3





	The Bento

There’s exactly one gyutan bento among the stack they have for lunch options. The other members know how much he likes gyutan, so Ryo is pretty sure it’s safely his. They’re all generous enough when it comes to stuff like this, so he doesn’t worry much about taking his time getting back to their assigned dressing room after filming rehearsal. But he hasn’t taken into account how much Mizuki lives to torture him. 

Mizuki already has the bento open in front of him when Ryo walks in, and he can tell that he’s just waiting for a reaction. 

“Seriously?” Ryo groans, rolling his eyes at him. 

Mizuki grins and picks up a large piece of meat and takes a bite, closing his eyes to savor it.

“Mmm.”

Ryo walks over to sit sideways in the chair next to him, facing Mizuki. He stares, wondering if there’s any chance Mizuki will feel guilty at all… 

But who is he kidding? Mizuki takes another huge bite, grinning around it, and that’s it. Ryo’s generally happy to let the others take their pick first, but he’s not about to pass up on one of his favorite foods. Throwing all caution to the wind, he grabs both sides of Mizuki’s head and leans in fast enough to bite off the other half of the meat in an aggressive version of the Pocky Game. 

It makes the other members holler and Mizuki pulls back in shock. Ryo chews on his piece of gyutan, feeling satisfied, and for a long moment he thinks he’s won. But Mizuki’s expression suddenly goes sharp. Before Ryo can react, Mizuki snatches the entire bento from the table and bolts for the door.

“Hey!” 

Ryo jumps up to follow him, dashing around the other side of the couch to try and cut him off. No way is he going to let Mizuki out of the room. 

But Mizuki must sense him coming. In an incredible display of agility, Mizuki vaults the couch one-handed, still balancing the bento in his other. He sticks the landing and almost escapes, but he’s just close enough that Ryo manages to grab the back of his t-shirt. Ryo yanks hard enough to pull him off balance, and reaches out to steal the bento back. He pauses for a split second in case he actually needs to prevent Mizuki from falling, but he catches himself on the back of the couch, and Ryo darts around him instead. 

The other members are egging them on, shouting their names equally and enjoying the show, not bothering to take sides. Ryo heads for the door. He’s not really sure where he’s going, and doesn’t really have a plan, other than getting out of range. Yet he should know better than anyone just how competitive Mizuki is. 

Ryo sees him coming out of the corner of his eye, and has just enough time to shove the bento into Soya’s hands before Mizuki _tackles_ him, knocking him straight to the floor. Ryo’s so shocked he just lays there, staring up at Mizuki where he’s straddling his thighs. Mizuki looks smug as anything, and forget the bento - now it’s _on_. Ryo grabs Mizuki by the waist and rolls them, shoving him down hard and pinning him to the floor. 

He ignores the laughter and the jeering around him and focuses on holding Mizuki down as he fights back, trapping his hands with his own and hooking his feet over Mizuki’s shins, using his body weight to keep him from escaping. He glances up to look at him and Mizuki catches his eye. 

Time stops. 

Mizuki freezes beneath him, his body still except for the heaving of his chest as he gasps for air, and his eyes have gone dark as midnight. Ryo just stares for a long moment, drowning in that darkness, before suddenly snapping himself out of it. 

Because oh no, he is _not_ continuing down that path - not here and not now. Time kicks back in as he scrambles off Mizuki like he’s been burned. 

Mizuki chuckles low and dark as Ryo puts a respectable distance between them, and as Soya hands him the bento back, Ryo can’t decide whether he’s lost or won. He doesn’t process any of the comments around him, just sees the promising look in Mizuki’s eyes, and wonders what he’s started. 

The bento _is_ delicious, but even more so is the way Mizuki presses him up against a wall a bit later, searching for a taste of it himself, his tongue sweeping across Ryo’s in a way that makes his knees go weak. His fingers are hot against Ryo’s skin under his shirt, tracing the contours of his chest, and Ryo is suddenly very aware that someone could walk in on them at any time. He tries to push Mizuki back, but Mizuki is having none of it. 

“Mizuki, stop,” he says, but Mizuki has switched to mouthing at Ryo’s neck even as Ryo attempts to put some space between them.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles against him. 

Ryo places his hands firmly on Mizuki’s waist and forces him back. Mizuki just pouts. 

“We _can’t_ ,” Ryo tells him. “Not here.” As much as he wants to, he also wants to keep his job, and getting caught making out in the dressing room of a TV station is not a good way to do that. Even if the room Mizuki pulled him into had no names up on the door and the lights turned off, there’s nothing to say it won’t be needed. 

“I locked the door,” Mizuki argues. “And we’ve got over an hour until start time.”

Ryo didn’t even realize the doors could lock. He still feels hesitant, although it’s getting harder to say no as Mizuki’s fingers slip up his biceps and under the edge of his sleeves, his body leaning into Ryo’s again until Ryo finally gives up. Mizuki presses up against him and leans in for another kiss, and this time Ryo lets him. He feels so good, his kisses insistent, and Ryo’s always been weak to him, both his brain and his body long since conditioned to give Mizuki exactly what he wants. 

But what Mizuki wants right now is even more than Ryo was expected. 

“Fuck me,” he murmurs against Ryo’s mouth, and Ryo tries to pull away in alarm. 

It’s definitely not something they should be doing right now, but he doesn’t have any room to back away, and Mizuki’s pressed so tightly against him that his body doesn’t want to. Even as his brain is telling him that it’s the worst idea ever, his hands are sliding down to cup Mizuki’s ass through his slacks. Mizuki’s pushing his shirt up again and Ryo just groans into his mouth, feeling overly warm. He gives in easily to the demanding kisses, letting Mizuki suck on his tongue and steal all of his air, and he uses his grip on his ass to pull him in tight, grinding against him until Mizuki groans just as harshly. Ryo loves the way he shudders, and his hesitation melts away as Mizuki reaches around to guide his hand. 

He squeezes Mizuki again just because he can, his bare ass smooth beneath his palm, and then traces the dip of his spine with his other hand, fingers following the curve and then trailing down between his cheeks to brush across sensitive skin. He teases a bit, rubbing around the edge of his hole as Mizuki pushes back against him. 

“Put it in me,” Mizuki breathes, and Ryo does, pushing past the resistance with one finger enough to have Mizuki moaning softly at the feel of it. But they’re not going to get much further than that. 

“We don’t have anything to use for—” Ryo cuts off as Mizuki pushes something against his stomach. 

“Yeah, we do.” 

Ryo reaches up with his free hand to take the packet of lube from him.

“Damn, you totally planned this,” Ryo says, a little bit awed. 

Mizuki grins heatedly. “At least since lunch.” He pushes back against Ryo’s finger with a soft moan. “So come on.”

Mizuki lets Ryo maneuver him so he’s facing the wall, Ryo pressed up against his back. Ryo’s not willing to undress completely, not here, so he just tugs Mizuki’s pants and underwear down around his thighs and pulls himself free from his own. 

“I don’t suppose you brought tissues or…” 

Ryo trails off as Mizuki pulls a handkerchief from his pocket. 

“Right then.” Ryo takes it and tucks it into his own back pocket for easy access later. He rips open the packet of lube and uses some to coat his fingers, and this time it’s easy enough to slip two inside of Mizuki without much effort. Ryo’s already mostly hard, but he can feel himself swell even further at the way Mizuki just spreads his legs wider, a whispered _just like that_ falling from his lips. It’s completely erotic.

“Fuck, you’re so easy for it today.”

Mizuki just hums in agreement, opening up easily to his fingers, and Ryo pushes in a third with little resistance. He doesn’t need to do much to stretch him, fingers sliding in to the third knuckle after just a minute or two, and he knows Mizuki is ready. 

“Did you-” Ryo laughs slightly when he glances up and Mizuki is already holding a condom out for him to take. “You really came prepared, huh?”

Mizuki just twists back to look at him, eyes dark again but sparkling, and he looks entirely pleased with himself. “I know how to get what I want.”

“Yeah you do,” Ryo agrees, and he focuses on getting himself ready. Mizuki has another condom for himself, to keep the mess minimal, and Ryo has to smile at how thoroughly Mizuki’s thought this through. 

Mizuki braces himself with his forearms flat on the wall, his forehead resting against the back of his hands. 

“Okay?” Ryo asks, just to make sure, although Mizuki’s body language speaks for itself. 

Mizuki assures him that he is, and then Ryo’s pushing inside him, steadying Mizuki with hands on his hips until Ryo is pressed flush against him. Mizuki is tight around him, hot and perfect, and doesn’t need much time to adjust. Ryo’s able to start up a shallow rhythm after just a minute. 

Mizuki sighs. “ _Fuck_ , that’s so good,” he praises, and Ryo feels pretty fantastic himself. 

He moves faster, gripping his hips tightly as he thrusts inside him, and the room is quiet except for Mizuki’s labored breathing and the slap of skin against skin. It feels totally wrong somehow, forbidden and filthy, and goosebumps race across Ryo’s body, whether from nerves or excitement, he can’t quite tell. There’s a weird thrill to it that he’s not sure how to feel about, but he can’t bring himself to contemplate it much when Mizuki starts moaning softly, shifting to meet Ryo’s thrusts. 

Mizuki’s still very quiet, his voice low as he starts cursing, muttered little phrases as he lifts his head from his hands and cants his hips for a better angle. 

“Shit, Ryo, right there,” he says. “Keep fucking me just like that.”

Ryo feels like he’s burning, sweat dripping down his neck, and he lets go of Mizuki’s hip with one hand just long enough to yank his shirt half off, and then with the other hand to drop it to the floor. They’re not going to have time to really shower, and a quick wipedown isn’t going to help if he drenches the fabric. As it is, the sweat trails down his back and chest, his fingers slipping against Mizuki’s hips, and he grips him tighter, pulling him into each thrust roughly enough to make him gasp. 

“Good?” Ryo asks him, not enough air in his lungs for a complete sentence. But he can feel Mizuki shake against him as he tries to nod. 

“Yeah,” Mizuki says. “ _Fuck_.”

Ryo can feel his own muscles starting to tense, his abs and thighs starting to shake, and Mizuki feels so, _so_ good around him as he takes him even faster. 

“How close are you?” he gasps, hoping that the answer is _very_.

“A-almost,” Mizuki answers. “Just- just a little more.”

Ryo reaches around to help get him a little further, and Mizuki cries out softly, thrusting forward into Ryo’s hand where he’s squeezing his dick. It makes him tighten around him, and Ryo groans, leaning forward to curl over Mizuki’s back as he shoves into him harder. 

“Come on, Mizuki,” he manages. “Come for me.”

Mizuki reaches down to wrap his hand around Ryo’s, forcing Ryo’s grip even tighter. 

“Fuck… _fuck_ ,” he gasps, and then he’s jerking against Ryo, his back arching as he comes. Ryo pulls his hand from beneath Mizuki’s and grabs his hip again, pounding into him for the last few thrusts hard enough to choke off Mizuki’s sounds entirely. Mizuki groans along with Ryo when he finally comes, pressing deep inside him as his whole body goes taut with pleasure. It’s a wave of pure bliss rushing over him, and he almost collapses as it retreats, draping himself along Mizuki’s back and nearly squashing him into the wall when his arms give out. Mizuki doesn’t seem to care. 

They stay like that for a long moment, lingering euphoria sending shivers across their skin, and Ryo doesn’t know if they come from him or from Mizuki or both. 

“Goddamn,” Mizuki curses, chuckling softly, and Ryo can feel the shake of it against his chest. He presses a kiss to the back of Mizuki’s neck before peeling himself away, pulling out as gently as he can.

“Goddamn is right,” he laughs, and Mizuki rolls against the wall so that his back is leaning against it and he can look at Ryo. He reaches out a hand to pull Ryo close. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mizuki asks, and Ryo lets himself be tugged into a lazy kiss, sweet and slow. 

They use the handkerchief Mizuki had brought to clean themselves up as best as possible, folding all their trash inside of it for safekeeping until they can find somewhere better to dispose of everything. Ryo pulls back on his shirt as Mizuki tries to restyle his sweaty bangs with his fingers. 

They do have to get back soon, and it’ll probably be obvious to the other members that they were up to _something_ , but no one needs to know exactly what. 

“Do me a favor?” Ryo asks as Mizuki unlocks the door.

Mizuki looks at him curiously. “What?”

“Give me a heads up next time?”

Mizuki just grins.

“Where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
